The Sun and Her Moon
by Tranquie
Summary: What the further south side of the Werewolves’ clan? Only one girl knows. She had seen, loved and died for it. Her name was Isabella. And she will always be remembered, through a man with a set of golden eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

** —————————— **

**T H E S U N & H E R M O O N**

_**By Slippery Snow**_

** —————————— **

**- P R E F A C E - **

_Whatever the sea wants, the sea will have. And with she does not, she will blow it to shore and humans will treasure it. Whatever the sky wants to see, the sky will know. Humans will never to able to hide. Secrets do not exist. Whatever the sun feels is whatever the earth will reflect. Some days we may be inspired other we will suffer._

_These are our kings and queens. Provoke them, humans endure the consequences. _

_What is more beyond the sky, the sea and the sun? Nobody knows. But what is behind the forest of the deep, where doers run, bears sleep and lions roar, where in the further south side of the Werewolves' clan?_

_A girl knows. She had seen, loved and died for it._

_Her name was Isabella._

_And she will always be remembered, through a man with a set of golden eyes. _

**- C H A P T E R O N E ; T H E B E T R O T H E D -**

I can not distinguish the difference between love and beauty. To me, they are combined. A prince will always marry a princess. Love upon love, in grace. Beauty upon beauty, in royalty. A servant will always marry another servant. Love upon love, in states and beauty upon beauty which can only be seen through the eyes of a lover.

And I will marry, love upon love, in adoration and beauty upon beauty, too in adoration.

I know what to look for in a husband for I have seen through my previous experiences of my family. My father loved my mother and it was thought that she too was the same. But she left papa with a broken heart. He moved to La Push to live with his best friend Billy. Disabled but wise. To keep him company I moved too. And only months later, I was betrothed.

Jacob was a young charming man of La Push. A direct descendant of the werewolf gods, it was my role to bore him a son and to continue the chain for the war to succeed.

I live in a place where mythology is no suspicions. Where immortal creatures do roam, it is war and peace that we live for.

For a creature called the cold ones, we kill.

I have never seen a vampire, to my deepest contentment. Legends alter their being, some say they are ugly and vain, other contradicts that they are incredibly beautiful and old-fashioned. There skins are like the winter's snow. White and cold. Their eyes are like the sun itself. Golden and captivating. Their lips touched upon like mint. And their teeth, coated with poison.

After living for so many years untouched and unchanged. I wonder how a vampire would see the world. Changing as quick as a newborn child or frozen as solid as their hearts?

I walked down the marketplace, hushed by music and dance. Flesh plums and mangoes were stocked today. The children had been set on holidays, running madly in the street. Flying papers everywhere. I saw some holding hands. Boy and girl. The boy was plastered with a toothy grin and the girl blushed innocently. The mothers in care of newborns, as they wobbled around and around in circles which I found entertaining. The husbands had morphed into wolves to savage for food. Aesthetic panorama I was surrounded by. Flowers perfumed the air. The sun was in good spirit. A few bird chirped. A lot of people laughed.

This was the atmosphere was the village of La Push, home of the werewolves.

"Bella, Darling" called a deep, rusty familiar voice.

I turned the face the person with the voice and my eyes fell upon Jacob's.

"Are you well, my lady?" He said then kissed my forehead.

"I am fine, and you?" I asked politely.

"I am,"—he struggled with a word—"discontent" he stated.

"Discontent?" I repeated, "Why?"

"I have to leave you, for awhile. It is said that a new coven of vampires had settled in near here. We do not know the exact location, but they must be found," he said with a vengeance, "forty days to be exact. I must leave you for forty days! I can't even survive one night without your touch. How am I suppose to endure forty days?"

"You will because I will think of you less of a man if you don't"

Jacob grimaced, and said, "Then if that is the case, we have to fit forty days of love in tonight."

I blushed by his words.

"You know it is bad luck to touch your fiancé before the marriage."

"I don't care. I want my Bella."

I was about the walk away from his lack of concern when he grabbed me by the waist and whispered in my ear, "I love you, I'll meet you tonight. Save your first and last dance for me."

He kissed me again and I watched him walk away.

There was a festival tonight. A celebration, a going-away-and-come-back-soon party. It was dedicated for the pack of wolves who were going to roam across Washington to find the new coven of vampires. Offerings of sheep and cow were made. The man wolves gobbled them up without hesitation, not even sparing the eyes of innocent newborns! I sat next to my father as he toasted to my cup. Professional dancers had gathered and the world hushed.

A blonde girl with big warm eyes took the courage to step forward to the throne and kneed in front of Billy and Jacob.

"My Lords and my audience, good evening." Her voice was bittersweet and delicate, "My name is Elise and I was delighted to perform to you today. Please Jacob, our future Lord, and please Isabella, our future Queen, drink this chalice as your eternal vow to be with each other."

She lifted a chalice toward us.

Jacob took the chalice without vacillation and slurped in the liquid, he then lifted the chalice to my lips and I too drank the holy liquid. Jacob passed the chalice but to the girl and took it and it disappeared. She clapped her hands twice like a signal and the dance begin.

It was smooth and contemporary. I would never to able to move my body the way some of these women did. Watching them spin and leap made my feet to bounce. But I would never dance. I would only wobble along. It was nearly when the performance was about to come to a close when Jacob tapped my shoulder.

"It is time for our dance." He lifted me up onto my feet and strode me to the dance floor.

I placed my hands at his shoulders and he gliding around the room. Everybody stared, the embarrassment was overwhelming. The music mellowed and he swayed. I walked a few steps before Jacob had seen my distress and lifted my feet onto his. His body was very warm and full of love. I remembered him then he was a youngster. Only ten and playful. He would ride at the back of his father in werewolf form. While I was still sitting by the tree log twiddling with my hair ribbons with apprehension. He had told me he loved the speed and wished very soon to become a man himself. I was scared for him. I didn't want my childhood friend to change and fight, but now here in this new muscular body, I realize he is doing this for us, for me.

The dance ended and he gently escorted me back to my seat and took off to the very long row of fighting girl waiting to dance with him. The music quicken and became livelier, I spotted a brunette-haired girl in bliss with Jacob's arms around her. Little boys and girl had come to dance too. Boys' feet tapped rhythmic beat to the floor as girls' ribbons flattered with the spinning. Hooligans had tried to beg a dance with pretty ladies in rows. Lovers entwined fingers and requited one sat patiently waiting. Though the atmosphere around the bonfire was inviting, the smoke and lack of air suffocated my lungs. I was quite costrophobic and I hated the attention that I was given when Jacob and I danced. So I decided to leave the festival site in pursuing for fresh air and peace.

I walked further then it was allowed for a La Push woman. Off the pathway and into the forest. Jacob had much it completely clear not to visit it. But I was a lover of mystery. I wondered at was inside, behind the fern and ghostly trees. Behind the call of the owls and what a nocturnal animals' eyes would see. I wanted to see a deer. Something I had never seen before. So I walked further and further, until my shadow was overlaid, lost by the forest.

As I walked further and further, there was the littlest light. Shimmering and gold. It lured me to follow it. As I walked closer and closer, I picked up a delicious smell. Smooth and sweet. Not like cologne on a man's chest, but from nature, from running and living in a flowery environment. I was so close to the shimmering gold that I could almost touch it. So I dared my arms to reach out to the pair of rounded gold. But I tripped before I could reach. A set of cold hard arms caught me just before I would land on muddy earth. The pair of arms swung my body back, like in a dip from a dance. The impact was so fast that I had to close my eyes. I opened them again when the world stilled and gazed upon my savior.

Majestic golden eyes stared upon me. It took me a large magnitude of effort to look away from though orbs. Then I saw furrowed brows, copper hair, pale lips and a perfectly angled nose. I ogled the person whole face to realize it was a beautiful man.

I was just about the grasp by his beauty when he hushed me by a single cool finger at my lips.

"You speak, you will die." He warned harshly.

"Edward? Did you find something?" A voice not too far away asked.

"No, Jasper. Nothing here." The auburn-haired man lied.

"You sure? You suddenly smell very nice." The other man joked halfheartedly.

"That is my unique scent you are smelling. Thank you for your compliment." He auburn-haired man gave a graceful little bow towards the other.

"Whatever. Just find a clue and let's get out of here. I miss my Alice." Twigs cracked and the voice was gone.

He nodded and turned his glorious face back to me.

"Leave," he said desperately, "Leave before my brother eats you."

I was unaware of the fact that he was still holding me in a dance dip position. By the time the realization had hit, he pushed me out of his arms and into the clearing. But I was hypnotized by the Greek God. I didn't move. Even though he had commanded me to. I walked back to him like an attracted magnet to metal and this time before he could push me again, a spontaneous fire-tipped arrow pieced through his knee. His expression was agonizing, but he didn't yell. I helplessly run toward him to nurse his injured knee.

And he screamed to me again, "I SAID _LEAVE!!!_"

But I ignored him and examined his knee; it was not bleeding like I had anticipated. In fact, it was healing blindingly fast. He skin glowed at the wound, white and cold. I was only then that I realized he was a vampire.

Paw steps raced toward me. I smelled the fur of the werewolves. They were coming. Torches were lit and howling evoked the moon the shine brighter. Creating guidance for leading the way. I watched the vampire attempt to stand, but to no avail. There was naked panic in his eyes. We both knew what his fate was.

"I found her!!" shouted Jacob's wingman Jared, "She is with a _leech!_"

I looked around me again. Ten mighty, angry and hungry werewolves gathered tightly in the vicinity of me. Only the shaggy reddish one had his eyes on me, and others were transfixed on the vampire.

- **E N D O F C H A P T E R -**

_That was the first chapter of my new story "__The Sun & Her Moon". __I hoped it liked it!!! To all my __hush __fans I'm too lazy to write the next chapter. I think it is going to be a long wait till I get my act together. But I will update sometime this month...If you really are desperate for the next chappie of Hush, the incomplete version of chapter eight is in my livejournal. (azngrlx [dot livejournal [dot com)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

_

* * *

_

_Things to clear before your feature presentation:_

_This chapter was made possible by the lovely _**arisaswordheart **_for being my wonderful BETA. Remember to check out her stories when you have the time!_

**Is this story set in the past?**

_Yes. Yes it is. To pin-point the exact period of time, well, I can't. My history date database sucks. But since this set in La Push, a little Indian village, I was thinking, you know, the period of time when the Spanish conquistadors came to Aztecs and Incas, or maybe a bit before that. The story is this case would be like a bunch civilized human beings and with a bunch of festive traditional, culture, mystical beliefs. Very spiritual _

_OH! I know an example! It is set in the same setting as the legend from werewolves' spirits. The one that was told to Bella at the bonfire with the third wife._

**Is this Bella and Edward love story?**

_Maybe…maybe not…_

* * *

_Now to your usual programming…_

**- C H A P T E R T W O ; T H E E N E M Y -**

"Unbelievable, Bella!" Jacob said in an exasperated tone, "Honestly! Of all of La Push— ALL of it —you chose to take an innocent walk in the forest!" The sarcasm was deep.

"I wanted to see a deer," I defended myself, whining. I felt like a child as Maid Maria, my maid who had vowed servitude to me when I was five, came to undress me from my muddy clothes and bathed my filthy face and shoulders with a lukewarm wet cloth. Jacob sat on his favorite armchair, pitching the bridge of his nose.

In this sense I felt was I was much younger than him, though I was not. He sat, distressed, as his nostrils flared, attempting to control his anger. Maid Maria gave Jacob a meaningful stare. Threatening him to control his mood swings in front of me, like a mother would to a child.

We were in Jacob newly refurbished chamber (tent), painted with gold and royalty artifacts and statues. A new mat was placed squarely on the floor. I assumed it was his new bed, so I plopped myself on the bed and bit my bottom lip, waiting for his anger to evaporate. Maid Maria left the room silently to give us privacy but glared at Jacob one more time before fully retreating. I was changed now, into a satin smooth tunic Jacob had given to me. It hugged my curves perfectly with the belt and squeezed my upper frame, creating cleavage. I took my seductive clothing into advantage and advanced toward him and give my best soft oily eyes, making me look vulnerable and irresistible.

"You could have asked me," he finally muttered, pretending to not look at me.

"Asked you what?" I inquired innocently.

"You could have just said you wanted to see a deer, I would have gotten you one."

"No. But I wanted to see one alive, not domesticated, not dead on a stick. I wanted to see one in the wild, free and natural."

"You could have just asked." He muttered again.

"Jacob, I don't want you to do everything for me."

"You're my wife! It is my duty."

"Wife-to-be, if you're lucky," I added lightly, "and it is not your duty, just an inclination, a tradition that I don't expect you to follow."

"So you do think me less of a man!" he accused.

"Jacob!" I was exasperated now. "What does that have anything to do with anything else?"

"I was just saying—"

"Where's the vampire?" I suddenly demanded, suddenly curious, suddenly un-swiftly changing the subject.

"He is in hell where he belongs." Jacob spat.

I swallowed my breath to control the gasp from escaping. Jacob had killed my savior? The celestial Greek God I had only met today? The celestial Greek God who possessed beauty from out of this world?

Golden eyes, Golden hair, pale iridescent skin, perfect lips, brows, nose and that well defined jaw line — a seductive image of the angel popped into my mind. Beautiful. Merely beautiful. Those strong, marble, muscular arms that carried me. That cool smooth finger that pursed my lips. His elegant voice, his pensive stare. All gone? That thought made me sadden. For some explicable reason I wanted to cry. I was never a person to express feelings such as melancholy with an audience, but I could feel the leaks of moisture hanging at the rim of my eyes. I wiped them swiftly away with a covered blink before

Jacob could see.

"So he is dead?" I asked to clarify.

"Soon will be," Jacob smirked. "He is in the dungeon, surrounded by fire. His skin will surely burn before the sun rises tomorrow. There will be no other remains but his ashes."

I allowed the deep breath escape from me. My Adonis was still alive, barely though. But the thought made me ease. Surely a vampire with that much control from his bloodlust could fight off some slow-reflexed scrawny humans. He would probably escape tonight, I thought to myself. I believed he could. Merely the thought brought the little cloud of discomfort to wash from my mind.

"Come here," he cooed as he grabbed my wrist and trolled me toward him. He seated me on his lap and gave my shoulder a quick kiss.

"Did the leech hurt you in any way?" he asked. Surely he was teasing me now, for his fingers were going to no man's land. They slowly traced up my legs while his lips planted kisses everywhere on my face.

"Did he hurt you here?" he asked as he kissed my arms, "Here?" and then he kissed my cheeks, "Here?" he nipped the hollowness of my ear,

"Or here?" he kissed the nape of my neck.

He was having too much fun with this. So I decided to tease him back, just to even the score, and I was also uncomfortable by the way he was touching me. It was informal and scandalous.

"Nope, he hurt me here," as I tapped my lips. You wish, a little voice whispered in my mind. I banished it quickly.

"I'll make you forget," he murmured and pressed his lips delicately to mine. Though it felt sweet and warm, it was wrong. I couldn't pin-point the inaccurateness of the kiss, but it was there, prominent and very strong. He tried to kiss me again, but I brushed my lips away.

"What's the matter?" he asked, discouraged by his rejection.

"I'm a bit tried. I think I'll go and rest now" I jumped up from his embrace. But just as I was about to leave, arms wound my waist.

"Lay with me tonight," he murmured.

"I can't," I blushed.

He shook his head then chuckled, "Just lay with me. I ask nothing more. Just be with me tonight, and then you won't have to deal with me for forty days."

I was too tired to refuse. So I allowed him to gather me in his arms and carry me to the cotton-like mat. Then he lay beside me and that was all he did, like he promised. He encircled his arms around me again and cradled me until the candles' light glow was engulfed by the personal darkness before a colorful dream.

* * *

There was howling, from a werewolf, and I knew what it was calling. I had heard it many times before. It was calling Jacob's name.

Someone was fiddling beside me and then the secure hold I had grown accustomed to was swiftly gone. I jerked my body up, startled by the next loud howl.

But a pair of strong firm hands pushed me back again into the warm mat. I shot my eyes open to face it. Even in the dark I could see

Jacob determined face. He would only have that expression when in a sight of a vampire. He was already fully dressed, and was about to crawl out of the tent. I wanted to crawl out too, or do anything so he would stay with me, but his firm hands pressed against my body, restraining.

"What are you doing? What's happening?" I asked frantically.

"The vampire escaped," he muttered in hatred, "we have to find him."

A little hope tingled at the fact. I tried not to show it.

"Just let him be. He didn't do any harm to me, nor would he to others."

"No! He deserves to die," he shouted at my face and I cringed.

"Now I want you to go back to your room," he ordered, "It is not safe in mine."

He quickly gathered some spare clothes for me to protect me from the cold outside and pushed me roughly through the door.

"Run!" he shouted before bolting out of the room himself, when another urgent howl sounded.

I did what I was told and ran on to the pathway, then over the fence. I ran to the little creek that separated the La Push royalty to ordinary citizens. I ripped the end of my nightgown so it would be less different to walk through the mud. There was a bridge a few miles away but I didn't want to waste time. Maid Maria would be already panicking. I hated being told what to do and Jacob often had a habit of that. He could be so demanding! I knew I was not in any danger, but he made everything such a big deal. I suppose it was a part of his charm, the overprotective fool. I let a little laugh of satisfaction when finally crossed the creek. I checked myself for scars and surprisingly there was none. I nodded sheepishly to my accomplishment and continued walking home.

As I walked, I worried. And I much as I felt unfaithful to admit it, it wasn't Jacob that was I worried about. It was the vampire I had come to known as Edward.

It felt strange to admire a vampire, but I did. Though our meeting was quick and spontaneous, I felt like I had been waiting for his touch for years. His stare said everything about him. I knew he was a passionate man; there was fire in his eyes. I also could see the loneliness in them, how his eyelids would not open to their full potential. His was compassionate, the way they flattered, and he was unbreakable, as if his stare could penetrate everything.

Thinking about him made my walk change to a slow light stride. I had forgotten about the dangers that Jacob was in. I had forgotten what I was supposed to do. I even forgot my own name.

"Isabella!" a voice yelled with authority.

I looked up to the voice and saw Maria. Her lips sported a frown and her eyebrows and nostrils flared, then her face suddenly changed, it looked scared, petrified almost. Slowly she brought up her right arm and a pointing finger towards me, like someone would if there was a spider in their hair. I touched my head and found nothing scary. I was about to scowl at her for teasing me when an icy hand touched mine.

I turned around and was facing him.

He was shaking, not from the cold I presumed. His body for the first time looked petite. His skin was burnt from head to toe from coal burns, and other scars from poisonous knives.

He used my shoulders for support and murmured, "Help me, please."

Then he collapsed to the ground.

**- E N D O F C H A P T E R - **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

This chapter was made possible by the lovely __**arisaswordheart **__for being my wonderful BETA. Remember to check out her stories when you have the time!__**

* * *

This was the most horrifying question I received;**_**

* * *

Did Bella lose her virginity to Jacob?**_

* * *

No! She just __spelt__ with him. Literally! They never had…you know. And don't get any ideas in this chapter either._**

* * *

**

**C H A P T E R T H R E E ; T H E L U S T E D**

Of course Maria did not agree with my decision. She rarely did. Her philosophy to life was to make sure that I would live a happy one. That did not necessarily mean that she was required to understand mine, just that her servitude demanded her to follow it. So, I let her opinions be viewed. I listened to her rambling about young men's behaviour toward women and her lecture on my safety and also protection for my pride and dignity. She was a chatty and argumentative woman with a different attitude for everything. Every opinion, she had to share with everyone, and I felt indebted to listen. But this time, I wouldn't let her speak a single word. Even though her face soured and she was disgusted by the fact that she was carrying a vampire, she was forced to stay silent.

We tried pulling him by his hands, but that didn't work. He was much too heavy. His open cuts rubbing against the earth were not helpful either. We tried lifting his body onto our backs and carried him that way, but Maria complained about the coldness radiating off his skin and he complained about the heat scorching off hers. He insisted in walking which only lasted for exactly two seconds before collapsing like a drunk—again. Finally, Maid Maria suggested carrying him on a stick. I scowled but he acquiesced, so we did. Maid Maria tied his hands and legs strictly together and we carried him off, me in the lead and her supporting the back.

"Where are we doing, my dear?" Maria asked, struggling with the close proximity she was in with the vampire.

"Remember all the times I would mysteriously disappear and then return home unharmed?" I asked.

"Yes. You had me worried sick." She commented.

A let out a little giggle, then composed myself to continue.

"Today you will know where I go."

I could see her curiosity, though she tried not to show it. She was bound to terrorize me there the next time I went.

So we walked though the ferns and tip-toed across the village's tepee tents. All souls had gone to sleep, even the guard dogs had. The leftover shadow of fire smoke fluttered away like butterfly wings. From the reflection of their shadows, little moment was made. I covered Edward's body with my expensive coat, not wanting expose of his identity. Maria scowled again for wasting warmth to someone unworthy of it.

After walking past the campsite, I let out a sigh of relief to the miracle that we had made it unharmed though the judgmental eyes from the village site. We hiked so far that my feet begged for rest as Maria mouth begged for hers. I looked up ahead; there were only a few miles to proceed to. My willpower enforced that optimism to my feet and we carried on.

By the time we arrived, Maria was too tired to be pessimistic or sullen. Being a woman of old age, she was more relieved than any of us. She pleaded for water. I told her there was a little stream outside where she could access her necessity from.

I led our 'dead animal' onto my personal cave. There was nothing intricate about it, which made it perfect for me. I was uninterested with the heavy and classy embellishment of the royalties. I liked things simple and this was merely a cave I had found while lost in the village. It was small, secretive, idyllic and simple. And it was mine. I had found it. All by myself. I always had felt a great accomplishment and pride in that. Wildflowers ornamented this entrance and a rock lay by as a wind door. I had also discovered that many furry friends lived here too. Possums, squirrels and wild birds all liked to accommodate there in seasons of rain and it was considered very hospitable to them with food, as I would kindly give to them. There was also a little stream outside. Hearing the water playfully run through it was like music in therapy. The cave was tranquil. I also liked tranquil things.

While Maria was devouring water from outside, I took to time to untie our heavy load. When I removed my coat from his body, I suspected him to be asleep. His eyes were closed and he was serene. It startled me to a jump, to witness he was not.

Those coal black eyes were wide open and in agonizing pain.

I untied him with all the gentleness I could muster. Still, it was not enough. He winced and cringed from my touch. I examined his skin. It was severely burnt, scars ripped across his luscious skin, his breathing was much hitched, and his face was pale and his lips dry.

Instantly, I knew what he wanted.

Blood.

I flinched away at that thought, just as Maria came back hurrying in. Seeing the reaction of my epiphany, she grew defensive and accused the vampire. She lifted up her long khaki shirt and kicked him.

Edward hissed, and then spoke for the first time.

"It's burning."

"Be lucky, you mongrel, I'm freezing," spat Maria.

He groaned.

"The humidity of the cave is scorching his skin." I observed. "He needs to be washed too. Maria, gather some clean leaves. We'll use them to dress his wounds."

Maria just nodded and hurried outside.

I turned my head at to the vampire, "Can to walk to the steam? You can be washed there."

He didn't say everything, just stood up and stumbled to the stream. By the time he made it, he just allowed himself to collapse there, splashing water everywhere on my clothes.

"Take your tunic off," I ordered.

He just stared at me, both of us looking very vulnerable. I repeated my demand once again with an unhelpful blush and he complied.

His skin was glorious and iridescent. I swear it was glowing in the moonlight. I took an embarrassingly colossal effect to look away from his beauty. I took the hem of my skirt and ripped the ends. Using it as washing cloth I drenched it in the water then rubbed it on his chest. His chest was hard, like a full grown man's. It was smooth but not soft. He didn't say a word while I was cleaning him. It felt like he wasn't even breathing, but he was staring at me with an intimidating gaze. When I took a sneak peak to look at his eyes, I half expected his to flinch or shy away with my glance, but they were still hawking me. He looked slightly confused and deeply frustrated, but other than that all I saw was pain. I told him to turn over so I could wash his back and he also complied. I hovered above his body and cleansed his scar-covered back. There were scars upon scars. It hurt me to know what my people had done to him. It hurt me even more when I rubbed the cloth over it and he groaned in pain, like it was stinging. After I finished washing him, he immediately put his tunic back on.

We walked unsteadily back to the cave where I found Maria with leaves gathered in her pale hands. I asked her to place the pile on the floor and wait for me outside the cave. She sighed but otherwise complied. I dressed his wounds hastily and with an embarrassing blush as I was touching his marble skin. I gathered the reminding leaves to serve temporarily as his bed.

"This is your home for now, Edward," I told him.

He just nodded.

"I'll visit you soon to check your scars."

Another nod.

"If you need anything—just call me."

Again, just another nod.

I give up all hopes on starting a conversation and prepared myself to leave.

"Wait." his melodious voice said and I turned my head. He advanced toward towards me and gently placed my hand into his. The movement was so delicate than it felt like being carried by butterfly wings. He lifted it to his lips and kissed my palm with gratitude. He then placed it at his cheek and said, "Thank you," before instantly dropping it again and bidding me a solemn goodbye.

I visited Edward almost everyday after that. First though, I had to plead Maria to cover an alias for me. Then I would silently grab the herbal medicine from the Billy's medicine cupboard. I would then have to make sure was my neck was wrapped with a scarf—avoiding throat exposure. Then finally, I would hike to my cave in a rush, while trying tediously to avoid attention.

Edward was not the man that I originally credited him for. In fact, he was cold and distant. He touched me as least as possible and only allowed me to touch him for only what was necessary. He rarely spoke. Not once had he asked me what my name was. He said it was better that he didn't know. When I once had asked him where his family was, he just shook his head. His burns were completely healed now, like as if they were never there. I'd never seen him in the sun before. Possibly because of the fact that it burns him, I thought. His scars were closed now, but marks still remained visible. But the back of his body was a whole different matter. The werewolves had imprinted his back with a warning. It was rarely done because it was painful beyond belief, but I saw it. It was there. In the middle of his back was a symbol carved into his skin. It was a wolf eating the remains of a vampire.

I insisted for me to wash his back. The mark might be poisonous. At first he refused, however later the mark reactivated, constantly draining his energy at spontaneous times. So he relented, but with such resignation.

It was hard to concentrate on the work when he had his tunic off. It was impossible to cover my blush and he had mentioned it with a small smile too.

But later when my visits to him had become more of a social visit than medical, he had become more and more friendly and playful towards me. Many times, he teased me about my blush and laughed wholeheartedly at what a klutz I am. Other times when I wasn't looking he would splash water on me from the stream of the river. But I was happy. I was happy that he was happy. It was a strange how opposites attract. It was more bizarre that I could feel safe with a vampire, but this happiness had also brought insecurity and anxiety towards me. I was scared for when he might leave. Surely he could not stay here forever, and even if he would, Maria could not cover me forever. I felt horrible that she had to lie constantly for me now. And there was Jacob. He would go berserk if he found out what I'm doing. In fact, the whole tribe would. But whenever I saw Edward's genuine smile, I let all my problems slide away. Just for a while.

Once when we were playing in the steam, feeling joyous and young, he came closer to me than he had ever before. He held my face in his hands, eyes smoldering into mine and to my lips, he whispered, "I'm lonely."

I at first I thought he was preparing to leave me, so I shyly waddled a step away from him and bid him goodbye. He laughed at my reaction and it insulted me, but before I could put to air my complaints he enclosed his arms dangerously around my wet body and continued, "I'm not leaving, not yet. I'm just…out of order. I hate it when you leave. I have nothing to do, nothing matters and there is nothing to care for until you come back to me. I'm lonely when you're gone."

As much as his words had flattered me I had no idea what his point was. I asked what I could do to occupy him when I'm gone and he gave me one of his mischievous grins and asked me to surprise him.

I packed a bag of books in foreign languages in a tote bag that Jacob had woven for me for my birthday. I also stuffed a strange instrument Jacob had found when roaming outside of La Push, a little town called Forks, where it was said a family of aging vampires with prestigious talents lived. Edward might know whom it might belong to and what it was. I also picked a few freesias from the court garden today as Edward noted that it was his favourite, though he said it with a hint of hidden humor that caused me to be more addictively fascinated towards him. Before leaving to my cave, I dressed myself in blue and scarfed my head and neck with a silky veil as the night calmed the atmosphere cooler.

Ever since I've known Edward, I've realized I've become a good hiker. The long walks to and fro to the cave had made my legs stronger and better coordinated. It was not just my coordination that had improved. Many village people had noted that I've been brighter and happier. I smiled absentmindedly at the thought, secretly acknowledging the source of my contentment.

I was getting closer and closer to the caves when I heard an unexpected sound. I allowed it not to bother me. I was probably just a curious hungry animal. But as I walked carefully and listened intently, I realized the sound was following me. Thousands probabilities exploded into my head, none with a good outcome. Anybody could be following me. Worst case scenario, it could be Jacob. I whimpered at the thought and stilled my self from walking, but the sounded was still advancing. I daringly turned my head back to face my followers and made out three human figure silhouettes. The way they moved told me they were ill mannered men with poor grace. I was frozen stiff and I could make out their faces now. One was distinctly prominent with his red hair. They all looked smug. Before I knew it, they were running. No, they were stalking, stalking me. I wanted to scream but the fear was too strong and had disconnected my nervous system. One of the men launched himself towards me. I closed my eyes and braced myself.

But it didn't come, instead I heard a cracking sound then a deep growl of fury and last of all, a dreadful noise, a loud echoing scream. I didn't witness any of it, but it was just as painful to hear. I was scoped up into somebody arms before I could open my eyes. When I had, I had arrived that my cave, facing a very angry Edward.

"Who are you? Look at me when I am with you. My hands, when I am away from you, I tremble. I _never_ tremble. It is what weaklings do. I feel _warm_. A vampire should not feel warm. I _care_. I actually felt _sympathy_ for werewolves. I couldn't even kill them after the disgusting thoughts they had in mind of you. I am a warrior; my only satisfaction is to come home with blood in my hands. Now I can kill no one! All because of you!"

So it was Edward who had saved me.

"You are no longer a warrior, Edward. You are a lover." I heard myself saying. "You are in love with me—"

"I am not!" He denied it but I continued impulsively, "And I am in love with you." I could have physically slapped myself for being so blunt if that didn't make me more insane.

He paused, as is he was going back on his previous denial. There was a long silence afterward and I listened to the stream outside, his heavily breathing, the crickets singing and my heart crying with anticipation.

"Then what is my lover's name?" He finally asked for the first time.

"Isabella," I said with haste, "My name is Isabella Swan, Daughter of—"

"_SWAN_! You liar! You toyed with my feelings. Cruel woman! How can you say you love me when you are going to be wed to the next heir of the _dogs_!"

"I was betrothed! And now that I met you, I realize I don't love Jacob. I love _you_!" I had no idea how I came to love this man so deeply. His temper was appalling. His patience was thinner then silk. But those eyes, those beautiful eyes. His lips, so sweet as words would eloquently escaped from them, and his touch, I shivered in pleasure by his touch. His sophisticated mind could out-smart almost anybody and his gallantry brought the only approval by Maria.

"I have no intentions to become the third wheel." He announced.

"Have you no intentions of being loved?" I countered.

"If it is with you, then no. I rather live a lonely man…"

With those words I ran away from the dark cave before the tears could fall from my face. I ran without pausing and was ushered silently into my bedroom chamber. Mud painted my dress and tears marked evidence for my presence to the forest. I curled into a ball, covered with my blanket as if in a cocoon, and cried. Maybe it was a cocoon. I wished that when I would come out again, Edward would see me as beautiful. Not a Swan, not betrothed, not a person of La Push, the werewolf tribe. Just Human. Only human, like _every _one else in this world. Maid Maria insisted on knowing what the matter was, but I couldn't. My heart just couldn't tell. My brain insisted that I tell Billy that a wounded vampire man was resting in my cave. Then the werewolves would go and hunt for him. Then I would never have to see him again. I would never have to stare and be lost, hypnotized, in those dazzling golden eyes again. But I couldn't. Though I hated him by his words, his beauty _was_ my adoration and my love was forever.

* * *

Aha! I finally finished this chapter. Now I felt euphorically satisfied. But I doubt you will be hearing from me in a while. I'll admit to you now that I'm a lazy pig! Haha_

* * *

I know this was a suspenseful and confusing chapter. Please leave all questions after __the next chapter. Many questions will be answered then. If I tell them to you now than would by like spoiling my own story. _

_The only question that I can answer is the one that my Beta had asked me; why can't the werewolves smell the scent of Edward? _

_Well, Bella and Edward seem to play in the stream often. So probably the smell would be washed again by the water and crap soup they had in those days. Maria would have to make sure that Bella was clean too. Even without the vampire smell. She is also a hygienic freak. _

* * *

Now, I want to tell everybody that I have a **livejournal**. I think I'm obsessed with it. So, to all my readers who have also have livejournal. Please, Please leave me a message there! I would love to know and friend my readers!!! My username is _tranquie_, (nickname for tranquility) and it is a friend only journal. Comment and you will be added immediately! And tell me about yourself a little too. Can't wait to make more friends!!!


End file.
